


Baking

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Technically Olivia isn't even mentioned, their relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: Alex wants to do something sweet, but she needs Elizabeth's help to do it.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot & Elizabeth Donnelly, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Baking

“Liz, I know this is a longshot, but—you know you’re my mentor, and I admire you very much… and in that mentorship, you’d do anything to help me, no questions asked?” Alex sounded frazzled, very much unlike herself as her voice crackled over her cell phone.

“Alex, you’re making whatever this is sound illegal.” Elizabeth chuckled over the phone, wondering just _what_ Alex was up to. The ADA seemed to have a new lease on life lately, which was encouraging—she’d been so tightly wound in the past. Alex only ever called her for work purposes; this personal call was a first. “What are you planning?”

“I said no questions asked!” Alex laughed, still on the move. “I do have one question for you, though—do you have an oven? A-and… do you know how to use it?”

The judge was taken aback by her protégé’s question. An oven? Alex was a known terror in the kitchen; she was always ordering delivery to her office. “Alex… what exactly are you doing?”

“I think you’re forgetting what no questions means,” Alex said, her tone insistent. “Come downstairs and get the door, please; my hands are full.”

Moments later, Alex all but stumbled into Elizabeth Donnelly’s apartment, hands full of grocery bags. “He-e-ey, Liz—“ she glanced around, blue eyes darting to a doorway, “where’s your kitchen?”

It was still morning—far too early for some harebrained scheme. Elizabeth sighed, hoping this wouldn’t end with her kitchen on fire. “Over… there. Here, let me help.” She took one of the bags from Alex, following closely as the ADA blazed a trail to the kitchen. “Alex—I know you’re not much of a cook.”

“I know.” Alex set the bags on the counter, smoothing her hair and her clothes. “But… maybe I can bake,” she shrugged, an optimistic, fearless grin lighting up her face, “who knows?”

_“Baking?”_ Something was seriously wrong. “Alex, what’s gotten into you?” Elizabeth sipped her coffee, observing her seemingly manic ADA.

Alex began pulling ingredients from the shopping bags, her smile barely lowering in wattage. “I just… well, you know... I wanted to do something nice for, um, the squad.” This was not the Alex that Elizabeth knew; warmth was not Cabot’s strong suit in Elizabeth’s experience with her. Alex’s typically icy voice was instead full of honey and sunshine.

“Oh, ‘for the squad,’ I see…” Elizabeth leaned on the counter, raising an eyebrow as she smirked, “Nice try; I’ve seen that look before, Alex. Maybe not on you, but I’ve seen that look.”

“There’s no look,” Alex insisted, breaking eye contact as the slightest blush came to her cheeks. “I’m perfectly fine.” She found a scrap of paper in her bags and flattened it on the counter, reading the recipe scrawled on it. “Step one: cream butter and sugar… what the hell does that even mean?”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh. “It means mix them, Alex.” It was abundantly clear that her protégé was smitten, but in this moment, she didn’t behave as her boss, breaking into a grin and giggling. “Who is she? Do I know her? Don’t lie to me.” Her line of questioning was more playful than interrogative; it was simple banter between friends.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes as she started dumping butter and sugar into a bowl. “Liz, I can’t say. Now help me make these sugar cookies!”

“Sugar cookies…” Elizabeth scoffed. She had always thought of Alex as something of a daughter, but this wasn’t quite what she meant by that. “Alex, tell me you’re kidding.”

“If I was kidding, would I be creaming sugar and butter in the middle of my boss’s kitchen?” Alex shot back, turning to stare down the mixer as it spun. “You really are a lifesaver, though… do you have cookie cutters?”

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” Elizabeth chuckled, starting to look for something that could work. “You’re lucky I like you, Cabot.”

Much to Alex’s surprise, the dough eventually became cookies… with Elizabeth’s careful supervision, of course. Within the hour, Alex stood on the doorstep with a covered plateful of cookies in her hands, her grin not having lost its shine. “Thanks, Liz… seriously. I owe you one. And I swear I’ll bring the plate back!” Alex breezed back down the sidewalk, gone as quick as she came.

“Don’t mention it,” Elizabeth called after her, shaking her head with a begrudging smile. There was no doubt about it—her favorite ADA was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this extra fluffy fluff piece! It's all cuteness and no real plot; I just got excited about Alex actually having success with some sort of cooking for once. -Ax


End file.
